Syarat
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Saat Naruto mempertanyakan apakah di dunia ini ada hal yang tanpa syarat? Maka Sasuke akan menjawab ada. Kegalauan Naruto menghadapi kerjaan yang tak kunjung kelar. AU. SasuNaru


**Syarat**

**Sasuke x Naruto**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : AU, mengandung unsur percintaan MalexMale, SasuNaru**

**Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dalam membuat cerita ini. Semua yang ditulis hanyalah imajinasi belaka dari penulis yang dituangkan dalam bentuk tulisan ini.**

**.**

Naruto dengan setia masih memandangi layar laptop. Sesekali ia mengacak rambutnya kesal karena data-data yang sedari tadi dikerjakan tidak menemukan hasil. Berulang kali Naruto menghitung maka hasilnya tidak selalu sama. Sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan akuntasi, Naruto harus menyelesaikan tugas akhir untuk segera pergi dari kampus dan menghadapi dunia kerja. Tetapi saat Naruto masuk pada pengolahan data, ada masalah yang tak kunjung berakhir. Jawaban akhir yang tidak ditemukan. Seperti tidak ingin ditemukan oleh Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan kacamata dan mengusap kedua matanya ketika dirinya mulai mengantuk. Syarat. Kata itu yang selalu melayang-layang dipikiran Naruto. Selalu saja setiap mahasiswa yang menginginkan untuk mencapai gerbang wisuda harus menggunakan syarat yaitu mengerjakan tugas akhir. Naruto merenggangkan badannya, menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya. Naruto memejamkan mata sambil membayangkan betapa indahnya wisuda bersama teman-teman, saling berbagi kebahagian nanti. Tetapi ketika memikirkan wisuda, ia harus menelan pil pahit dengan data yang tak kunjung menemukan jawabannya. Lelah, sejujurnya itu yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang.

Syarat, selalu saja dengan syarat. Saat ia sekolah dulu, harus ada syarat untuk kenaikan kelas atau ia tidak akan keluar dari sekolahnya. Hidup ini selalu dijalani dengan syarat. Bahkan bernapas terkadang memerlukan syarat seperti ketika di rumah sakit. Seseorang yang membutuhkan oksigen harus terlebih dahulu melunasi biaya. Kalau tidak maka dibiarkan begitu saja. Selalu saja syarat menjadi kendala bagi kebanyakan orang.

Naruto membuka kembali matanya dan kembali menatap layar laptop yang sedari tadi memanggilnya. Melelahkan memang, tetapi Naruto tidak bisa berhenti dan menyerah pada data-data yang terpampang dengan tampilan mengejek padanya. Naruto seperti dikalahkan oleh syarat. Ia tidak mungkin menang melawan syarat.

"Sial! Tak bisakah kukerahkan seluruh kemampuanku tanpa terpaku dengan syarat? Begitu rumit. Begitu sulit. Begitu menyesatkan" Keluh Naruto dengan menghela napas berat.

"Syarat. Kenapa harus selalu menggunakan syarat? Tadi saat ingin bertemu sensei harus menjalankan embel-embel terlebih dahulu. Apakah di dunia ini ada hal yang tidak menggunakan syarat sama sekali?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. "Pasti tidak ada." Naruto mengambil keputusan sepihak.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya sambil memerhatikan dirinya yang terlihat kebingungan dan berbicara sendiri. Ada senyuman di wajah lelaki yang kini mendekati Naruto saat Naruto mempertanyakan tentang dunia dan syarat.

"Ada." Bisik lelaki itu telinga Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto tersentak ketika ada yang berbicara di telingannya. "S-Sasuke, kapan kau datang?" tanya Naruto saat Sasuke sudah berada di belakangnya.

Naruto segera menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum padanya sambil memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Sasuke menaruh dagunya pada bahu Naruto.

"Belum lama. Padahal aku sudah memanggilmu tetapi kau sepertinya sedang serius dengan pekerjaanmu."

"Maaf, aku tidak mendengarmu. Aku terlalu terlena dengan data-data yang tidak kunjung selesai." Ada nada kekesalan pada suara Naruto jika teringat tentang musuh besarnya yang berada di laptop.

"Sampai-sampai kau memikirkan tentang hal yang tidak ada hubungan dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Sasuke yang kini berada di samping Naruto sambil mengeluarkan makanan dari tasnya. "Untukmu." Lanjut Sasuke, menyerahkan makanan pada Naruto.

"Maksudmu, syarat dan dunia ini?" tanya Naruto dan dibalas dengan anggukan Sasuke.

"Apakah kau tidak memikirkan dunia ini yang penuh akan syarat. Coba kau bayangkan untuk mencapai gerbang wisuda kau harus mengerjakan tugas akhir yang menjadi syarat utama. Atau hal-hal lain."

"Itu sudah sewajarnya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Memangnya saat kita melamar kerja nanti akan ditanya tentang tugas akhir kita? Pasti tidak ada. Begitu juga saat berada di dunia kerja, pasti perusahaan akan mengajukan syarat. Bukankah itu akan menyusahkan kita sendiri? Begitu pula saat menikah." Naruto mengeluarkan semua yang terpendam pada dirinya pada Sasuke.

"Kau ingin jawaban yang mudah?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Sebelumnya ia melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Memangnya ada? Jawaban untuk mengatasi semua ini?" tanya Naruto yang tidak terlalu yakin dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto dengan penasaran. Dengan serius Naruto mendengarkan jawaban Sasuke tentang menyelesaikan masalah dunia yang penuh akan syarat.

"Melihatmu serius seperti itu membuatku ingin tertawa." Ucap Sasuke saat melihat wajah Naruto yang berubah menjadi lebih serius.

"Diam, kau jawab saja. Memangnya ada?" Naruto mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi.

Sasuke berusaha agar tidak tertawa.

"Jawaban hanya satu. Kau cukup mati saja maka masalah akan selesai." Jawaban Sasuke membuat Naruto melemparkan bantal yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Jadi kau menginginkan aku mati?" tanya Naruto sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto. "Mana mungkin aku menginginkan kau mati."

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Sasuke. Apa kau tidak tahu betapa aku pusing dengan data-data ini?" kini Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti dengan apa yang kau rasakan, Naruto."

"Lalu, apakah di dunia ini ada hal yang tidak memakai syarat?"

"Ada." Jawab Sasuke dengan mantap.

"Pasti jawabanmu bercanda lagi. Kau tidak pernah serius menanggapi pertanyaanku." Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hidup ini tidak perlu dibawa serius. Kau mau tahu jawabanku?"

"Apa? Awas saja kalau jawabanmu malah membuatku ingin melempar lagi dengan bantalku." Naruto menyiapkan bantal untuk melempar Sasuke kembali.

"Tidak." Kali ini nada Sasuke menjadi lebih serius. "Kau tahu ada di dunia yang hidup tanpa syarat." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa? Aku yakin tidak ada." Jawab Naruto meremehkan.

"Ada. Kau." Jawaban singkat Sasuke membuat dahi Naruto mengerut menjadi lipatan-lipatan kecil di sana.

"Maksudmu? Aku? Aku tidak mengerti." Jujur Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Ya, dirimu. Aku mencintaimu tanpa syarat."

Pipi Naruto bercahaya kemerah-merahan. "Kau," Naruto menunduk. Tiba-tiba saja lidahnya mendadak kelu.

"Kau tahu, Naruto. Aku mencintaimu tanpa syarat karena saat aku tanpa syarat apapun berusaha untuk memberi yang terbaik untukmu. Karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu terluka. Cinta yang aku berikan padamu tidak pernah setengah-setengah. Aku ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk selama aku mampu melakukannya. Kau tidak pernah meminta apapun padaku. Cinta tanpa syarat ini lah yang membuat kau dan aku dapat membangun hubungan ini tanpa tergoyahkan oleh apapun." Ucap Sasuke, meletakkan salah satu tangannya pada tangan Naruto. "Aku mencintaimu tanpa syarat."

"Sasuke," Naruto memeluk Sasuke. Tidak memperdulikan data-data di laptopnya. Naruto bahagia. "Terima kasih. Sas, walau cinta kita bukan cinta sempurna seperti orang lain tetapi saat kau bertanya padaku seperti apa cinta sejati itu maka aku akan menjawab cinta sejati itu adalah ketika kau mencintaiku tanpa syarat apapun. Mencintaiku tanpa memaksa. Kau bahkan berusaha menjagaku." Naruto menatap Sasuke.

Keduanya saling memandangi satu sama lain. Wajah mereka saling mendekati satu sama lainnya. Naruto menutup matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat mata Naruto menutupnya.

"Eh? Sasuke, Kau!" Naruto melemparkan bantal pada Sasuke. "Kau menyebalkan."

"Aku bercanda. Jangan cepat marah."

Sasuke merangkul Naruto dan dalam hitungan detik, bibir mereka saling menempel. Bukan ciuman yang penuh dengan napsu melainkan ciuman ringan, menandakan tidak ada paksaan akan cinta keduanya. Ciuman berakhir ketika Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Naruto.

"Sekarang, kau lanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Aku akan mandi." Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan kembali mengacak rambut Naruto.

"Kau menghancurkan suasana romantis ini dengan mengingatkanku dengan data-data itu." Protes Naruto tidak terima. Padahal tadi Naruto melupakan sejenak dengan masalah data-datanya tetapi Sasuke kembali mengingatkan.

"Jika kau tidak menyelesaikannya maka kau akan menyia-nyiakan waktumu." Saran Naruto. "Sudah, aku akan mandi setelah itu aku akan membantumu."

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Naruto menganggap masalahnya akan segera terselesaikan jika Sasuke ikut campur dalam pekerjaannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya tetapi Sasuke menahannya.

"Sudah, aku bisa menyiapkan sendiri. Kau di sini dan nikmati makanan yang sudah aku bawakan untukmu." Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Naruto.

Naruto tersipu malu karena perkataan Sasuke. "Ba-baik. Aku akan di sini. Jangan lama-lama."

"Hn," Sasuke segera pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Sas," panggil Naruto sebelum Sasuke pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sasuke menoleh. "Apa, Nar?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

**The End**

**[Jakarta, 15/01/2014, 22:25]**


End file.
